Tu Media Naranja!
by Chocobollo
Summary: "Bebe! Mira! Stan y los demás estan en la televisión!" "Que hacen ELLOS EN TV?" "Estan en 'Tu Media Naranja'" "El concurso de Citas?" "Sii ESE!" "Que hacen ellos ahí, Wendy?" "No lo se!" Y ellos tampoco lo sabían... Steek,Cryle,Bunny,Grophe y Dip.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones!**

_La idea principal de este fic fue pensada por Miku Shizuka_

_El desarrollo de la historia por Miku y Chocobollo_

_Los personajes no son de ninguna, sino de Trey y Matt XDD_

_Y nada más. Esperamos que os guste y gracias a todos por adelantado por leernos^^_

**Sonríe, estás en antena!**

"Bienvenidos a una nueva edición de Tu meeeeeeeeeeeeeedia naranjaaaaaaa!" gritó el presentador con una gran sonrisa. Hubo algunos aplausos en el plató. "Como recordaran ustedes, la semana pasada salieron tres parejas del programa. Porque como todos saben, aquí nos dedicamos a buscar el amor para jóvenes indecisos!"

"Amplia el plano. Así, muy bien…." Decía una vocecilla dulce al lado de uno de las cámaras. "Dios… necesito drogarme…."

"Señor Toallín, le necesitan en el baño!" gritó uno de los trabajadores.

"Nunca se olviden de llevar una toalla encima." Murmuró la toalla mientras se alejaba trotando.

Una tarima estaba cubierta con una cortina roja de terciopelo.

"Bueno, será mejor que les presente a los nuevos concursantes de esta semana!" seguía el presentador con una gran sonrisa. "Con todos ustedes…"La cortina se retiró."QUÉ CARAJO HACEIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?"

Stanley Marsh se cogía el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, avergonzado. Craig Tucker estaba fumando con indiferencia aunque estaba prohibido en el plató. Kenny McCormick sonreía a las azafatas del programa mientras las saludaba con una mano. Damien mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que sonaba de su ipod y Gregory rodó los ojos.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo, señor. Con una nota media de 10 en los finales de primaria, por qué acabé en ese patético instituto público?" dijo el rubio.

"La pregunta es por qué estáis aquí, malditos mamones!" El público abrió la boca de par en par.

"Señor Garrison, que está en directo!" exclamó un cámara.

"Damien, cuéntame qué pasa!" exigió el ex profesor. El moreno se puso en pie.

"Todos los mortales sufrirán la ira de mi padre cuando llegue el día del juicio!" gritó soltando una llama de fuego hacia un foco que cayó de pleno sobre McCormick.

"Dios mio! Has matado a Kenny, hijo de puta!" exclamó Stan.

"Pasad a publicidad!" gritó el productor."Voy a llamar al señor Toallín!"

En la pantalla de todas las televisiones de South Park apareció el logo del programa y empezaron los anuncios.

Eric Cartman subió el volumen, se repantingó en el sofá de su casa y abrió un paquete de patatas fritas.

"Y aun no habéis visto lo mejor, capullos…" sonrió con sorna.

…..

**Flash Back **

"Claro que sí. Que te parece si quedamos a las ocho?" sonreía Kenny. Bebe se llevó una mano a la boca y rió.

"Vale, como quieras."

Desde lejos, Kyle y Cartman observaron cómo ella cortaba un trozo de papel de su libreta y se lo entregaba con el número de teléfono.

"Maldito bastardo…." Murmuró Cartman.

McCormick se reunió con ellos dando saltos de felicidad.

"Síiiiiiiii! Mini punto y punto para McCormicK! Chúpate esta, gordo!" se pavoneó poniéndole el papel en la nariz al castaño.

"Como si yo no pudiese ligarme a una tía, marica!" se picó Eric.

"Claaaaaaroooooo…." Rió Kenny. "Por eso Wendy te ha dado tantas calabazas"

El rubio se libró de un puñetazo por la llegada de Stanley y sus admiradoras. El lanzador del equipo de baseball se acercó a sus amigos y besó a una de las chicas en la mejilla antes de que todas se fuesen.

"Nos vemos luego, 'Marshmellow'" se despidió la afortunada.

"Oh, por favor!" bufó Cartman rodando los ojos.

"No seas envidioso. No estás en el equipo porque eres un vago." Masculló Broflovski agarrando con fuerza sus libros.

"Craig! Damien!" gritó de repente el rubio alzando el papel." A que no sabeis a quien me he ligado?" Tucker le levantó el dedo y Damien le quemó el trozo de papel. "Aaaaaaah! Maldito cabrón, era el número de Bebe!"

"Tch. Si es eso yo te lo doy. Lo conseguí hace una semana." Sonrió burlón el anticristo.

"Yo también lo tengo." afirmó Stan.

"No sé que le veis a Bebe." Dijo Cartman fingiendo que no le importaba que todos menos él tuviesen el número de la chica más popular.

"Nos gustan rubias." Dijeron Damien, Marsh y McCormick a la vez. Kyle rodó los ojos.

"Qué idiotas… Las pelirrojas son mejores." Dijo Tucker llevándose el cigarro a los labios. "Red babea por mi culo desde hace meses."

"Ni siquiera vais en serio! Solo las quereis para subir vuestro maldito ego!" se quejó Broflovski.

"Como se nota que eres virgen." Bufó Craig haciendo que al pelirrojo le hirviese la sangre.

"Sois todos unos idiotas…" masculló Cartman mirándoles con odio.

"Ja! Tiembla ante los populares, gordo! Tú nunca lo serás!" exclamó con orgullo y malicia Damien.

"Me cago en tu puta calavera, maldito hijo del demonio!" gritó el castaño empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

"Sí, ese soy yo." Dijo el otro con sorna.

"Ya estoy harto de todos vosotros! Ahora mismo demostraré que soy capaz de tener a Wendy si quiero!"

"Tío, yo que tú…." Empezó Kyle temeroso.

"Tú puedes comerme las bolas, judío!"

"Que te den por el culo!" gritó Marsh

Eric se giró hacia Craig, que era el único que mantenía la calma ante aquello. Damien y Kenny no podían dejar de reírse.

"Donde está Testaburger?" quiso saber.

"Tengo cara de Google? No lo sé, capullo."

"Está en la cafetería." Informó McCormick. "Bebe me ha dicho que iba allí con sus amigas."

Cartman se dirigió hacia allí con decisión y los demás no dudaron en seguirle para no perderse el espectáculo. Eric lo tenia muy claro. Él era el tío más atractivo de aquel lugar y no todos aquellos idiotas que se creían los reyes del instituto. Iba a acercarse a Wendy y le iba a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas que la dejarían comiendo de su mano para el resto de su vida.

Entraron en la cafetería.

Iba a….

"Los profesores de aquí no tienen ni idea. En Yardale a los diez años ya éramos capaces de estudiar a los antiguos griegos."

"Eso es fascinante, Greg…" dijo Wendy soltando un suspiro al igual que sus amigas en la mesa.

"Gregory! Pero qué coño…?" gritó Cartman horrorizado ante la escena.

"Qué pasa, Eric?" dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

Aquello fue demasiado para el castaño. Los tres morenos y Kenny estallaron en carcajadas y hasta Broflovski tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse de su amigo.

"Oh, Cartman, ya veo como te lo has currado!" se burlaba McCormick.

"Creo que te echaré de menos por el infierno, porque seguro que te vas hacia el cielo por morir virgen!" remató Damien.

"Os odio! Que os follen a todos! Esta me las vais a pagar!"

Cartman salió a paso ligero de allí y no apareció por el resto de clases.

"Creéis que estará bien?" murmuró Stanley de camino a casa.

"Qué más da?" contestó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos. "

**Fin de Flash Back**

….

"Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó una vocecilla dulce entrando en plató.

"Señor Toallín, no podemos permitir que estos críos concursen?" exclamó Garrison.

"Por qué? Tienen las manos sucias? Yo sé donde pueden conseguir toallas…Ay Dios… Estoy demasiado colocado…"

"Pero si son unos pervertidos! No podemos dejar que manoseen a las concursantes!" siguió el ex profesor.

"Eh! Un respeto!" masculló Gregory."Vinimos aquí porque sabemos que somos capaces de hacerlo!"

"De hacer el qué, el capullo?" bufó Tucker.

El rubio (el que quedaba vivo) se puso en pie sobre su sillón y alzó el puño con solemnidad.

"Hemos venido a demostrar algo a cierta persona, recordáis? Nos reto! Nos dijo que no seriamos capaces de ligarnos a cualquiera que trajesen a este programa! Tenemos que demostrar que si lo somos!"

"Bien dicho, Greg!" colaboró Stanley.

"Sí!" exclamó Damien con orgullo.

"Por qué estoy aquí?" se preguntó Craig con amargura.

"Así que ya pueden salir esos bombones, porque nos los vamos a comer!" gritó el anticristo lanzando una llamarada de fuego a la puerta corrediza del plató y haciendo que el publico gritara.

"Aaaaaaah Quemaaaa!" exclamaron unas voces conocidas para los chicos.

"Eh… Quien…?" empezó Marsh frunciendo el ceño.

La puerta se consumió rápidamente. Tres rubios se abrazaban asustados y un pelirrojo se escondía detrás de un castaño, el cual simplemente se agachó y se encendió un cigarro con el resto de las llamas.

"_Merci_, Damien" sonrió el Topo.

"QUE CARAJO HACEIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?"

…

**Flash Back Again**

Al día siguiente Cartman se acercó al grupo de populares, que justamente estaban juntos fumando en el jardín antes de entrar al instituto.

"Aquí viene el Don Juan..." sonrió Tucker.

"Has venido a decirnos que tienes el número de teléfono de Wendy?" rió Gregory.

"No. He venido a proponeros un reto. Ya que os creéis los reyes del instituto, a ver si de verdad podéis ligaros a quien queráis." Dijo Eric con malicia. Aquello no gustó mucho a Marsh, que era el único que conocía los planes malignos de su amigo.

"Qué propones?" se picó al momento Damien dando una calada. Cartman sonrió.

"Os gustaría salir en televisión?"

...

Más tarde, en clase de Geografia….

"Butters!" canturreó Eric, sentándose al lado del rubio.

"Uh-oh! Hola, Eric…" saludó el otro nervioso.

"Tio… Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, verdad? Necesito que me hagas un enoooorme favor." Dijo con voz melosa.

…..

Más tarde en la biblioteca…

"Gah! Demasiada presión!" gritó Tweek, haciendo que la responsable le mirase mal.

"No… ya lo verás, Tweek! Será un viaje divertido!" sonreía Cartman.

"Pe-pero por qué me lo dices a mi?"

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo… Pero para ir tienes que firmar aquí."

…

Más tarde en la cafetería…

"De verdad quieres que te acompañe a esa visita?" preguntó incrédulo Pip.

"Claro que sí. Eres mi mejor amigo, Pirrip…"

"Es Pirrup"

"Eso. Ya lo verás, será divertido." Sonrió Cartman."Firma estos papeles."

…..

Más tarde, detrás del edificio…

"Vigilar a esos tres rubios?" Christopher se llevó el cigarro a los labios. "Ni hablar. Si no me pagas, no hay trabajo, gordo."

"Pero tengo algo mejor que dinero." Sonrió Eric, sacando una hoja con las respuestas del examen de Ciencias. "Sé que sin esto suspenderás."

El Topo miró el papel con suspicacia y luego lo cogió, soltando una bocanada de humo.

"Tenemos un trato. Allí estaré."

"Muy bien. Pero antes firma aquí." El castaño le miró con recelo y él sonrió. "Es un contrato escrito."

….

Más tarde, en casa de los Broflovski…

"No." sentenció Kyle.

"Kaaaaaahl, tio! Te necesito!"

"Seguro que estas tramando algo, Cartman. No me lo creo!"

Eric bufó y rodó los ojos.

"No me dejas otra alternativa, Kyle." Dijo. Y antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo en la cara y cuando el pelirrojo se desplomó inconsciente falsificó su firma.

Cogió el papel y lo miró sonriente. En él se leía: TU MEDIA NARANJA. SOLICITUD PARA CONCURSANTES.

"Soy un genio…" sonrió.

**Fin del Flash Back**

…

"Ese puto gordo!" gritó Kyle ardiendo de furia.

"Calma, Kyle!" se preocupó Butters. "Ay, Dios… Estamos en la tele… Seguro que me castigan por esto!"

"ES…MUCHA…PRESIÓN!"exclamó Tweek tirándose de los mechones de pelo.

"Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, señor?" preguntó Pip con amabilidad a Toallín.

"Sois concursantes… Firmasteis un contrato…" dijo la toalla mientras se tambaleaba.

"Ni hablar!" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Entonces tendré que denunciaros, hijos de puta…" murmuró Toallín, haciéndoles temblar.

"_Merde_…"masculló Chris. "Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Tendréis que magrearos, idiotas!" exclamó Garrison alterado. "Tendreis citas y pruebas! Y al final elegiréis a uno!"

"A uno de qué?" quiso saber Pip asustado.

"A uno… De ellos!" se exasperó Garrison señalando a los otros.

"Volvemos de publicidad! Estamos en el aire!" informó un cámara.

Desde casa de los Cartman, la pantalla de la televisión se llenó con las caras alucinadas de Stan, Craig, Damien y Gregory que acababan de descubrir a quienes se tenían que ligar; y con las caras todavía más alucinadas de Butters, Tweek, Pip, Kyle y Christopher, que acababan de descubrir quienes tendrían que ligárselos.

Eric no pudo evitar saltar hacia la pantalla para admirar mejor su obra de arte mientras reía a carcajadas.

"Este va a ser el mejor programa que vea en toda mi vida!"

**Continuará **

…**.**

_**Trailer del siguiente capítulo creado por Miku….**_

_"El juego se llama The Hots Cuestion y consiste en que vosotros id respondiendo a lo que pregunte y si los chicos del lado azul no les gustáis vuestras respuestas vais a tener que id quitando prenda por prenda según cada mala respuesta que den". Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante aquella información_

…_.._

"_Ahora tu Gregory"._

_"Yo le diria que no hariamos nada que él no quiera, ya que una flor tan hermosa como él no puede ser lastimado" Dijo mientras sostenia una rosa, le brillaban los ojos y aparecia un fondo con mas rosas, detras de él. Se escuchó un suspiro general por parte del publico femenino ante las palabras del rubio._

_"Apuesto a que se os dice a todos" Gruñó el castaño "¿¡Ademas de donde carajos se saco la puta flor? y alguien mas vio el fondo es solo mi imaginacion?"_

…_.._

_"¿Celos?" Susurraron a su oido. Damien se estremeció y pegó un brinquito desde su asiento.  
"Claro que no!"  
"Como digas" Respondió Craig restandole importancia._

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por leer! x3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo a todos los que nos seguís leyendo^^ _

_Aquí llega el segundo capítulo, escrito por Miku Shizuka! _

_Espero que os guste^^___

_**N/A: South Park no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Miku (Para nuestra desgracia, porque con el dinero que nos darían esos niños nos compraríamos una piscina gigante! XD Supongo ._.U)**_

**2- The Hot Questions!**

"Al carajo". Empezó el castaño "Yo me largo!" Exclamó algo cabreado mientras se daba vuelta para marcharse.

"Sois cabron o que? No puedes irte! Estamos al aire!" Grito Garrison aun alterado.

"Y?..." Pregunto Mole mientras seguía caminado.

"Que os vais a ganar una demanda mocoso". El castaño se paró en seco y regresó con los demás. Ya tenia suficientes demandas en contra como para ganarse otra por parte del productor del programa.

"Os juro que le pateare el culo al gordo cuando lo vea". Murmuró mientras la sangre le hervía. Los demás seguían alucinado ante la situación.

"Bueno tios, para empezar se tienen que dividir. Ustedes…" Señaló a Gregory, Stan, Craig, y Damien "Sentaos en las sillas rojas". Ordenó mientras hacia un ademan con la mano mostrando tales asientos. Los otros asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron. "Y vosotros sentaos en las azules" Los otros chicos se dirigieron a las sentaderas azules y se posaron sobre ellas todavía impactados, claro, todos menos Kyle quien seguia todavía molesto.

"Oye tio, aquí hay una silla de mas". Informo el azabache de sombrero azul, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo sin darle mucha importancia al detalle.

"Era para McKormick, hay que esperar que regrese" Dijo Garrison y como por arte de magia Kenny venia saliendo de una de las puertas que daban hacia el set.

"Que mierdas…" Exclamó alucinando al ver a los otros cuatro chicos sentados frente a los asientos de sus amigos. "Que hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Adivina…" Dijo El Anticristo con sorna.

"No me digas que…" Analizó a los otros chicos y una sonrisa maliciosa aparecían en su rostro "Es impresión mía o estas mas bueno que de costumbre, Ky?" El mencionado se escandalizó y los otros miraron al rubio con odio.

"Bueno para empezar me toca presentaros". Exclamó Garrison agarrando energías.

"Pero si ya nos conocemos hombre… Esto es estupido".

"Callate Kyle, es parte del programa".

"Esta bien, esta bien"

"Bueno, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestros concuursaanteeeees" Grito el ex profesor mientras se dirigía a la cámara emocionado (como todo buen presentador de programas).  
"El es nuestro primer participante, Kyle Bloflovski" En la pantalla se agregaron unas escrituras con la edad, nombre, gustos, estatura y signo del pelirrojo. "Tiene 17 años de edad, es estudiante de secundaria, es judío, mide 1.68 y su signo es Sagitario".  
Kyle saludó al publico con una mano pero sin mucho interés y algo incomodo.

"Es galante, es francés, es un idiota, el es Christopher!" Se agregan las mismas escrituras pero sin su apellido ya que según el 'es un peligro que lo sepan' "Tiene 18 años de edad, tambien es estudiante de secundaria, ateo, mide 1.69 y su signo es Tauro!".

El castaño solo ve a la camara con odio y le da una calada al cigarrillo.

"Os dije bien claro que no podeis fumar aquí adentro joder!" Lo ignoraron. "Bueno como decia, tiene 17 años, es estudiante de secundaria, adicto al café, tiene problemas con las drogas…" Se hace un silencio incomodo "Errr… olviden lo ultimo. Es Cristiano, mide 1.70 y su signo es Cancer, El es Tweek Tweak!". 

Tweek se jala de los cabellos y empieza a temblar desde su asiento

"Gah! D-dema-siada presion!"

"Es rubio, es simpatico, todos los quieren, es soñador… El es, Leopold 'Butters' Stoch. Tiene 17 años, es estudiante de secundaria, es Católico, mide 1.57 y su signo es Libra"

Butters se tapa la cara avergonzado

"Oh hamburguesas, Si mis padres me ven aquí me castigan!"

"Es ingles, también soñador, muy amigable, tiene 17 años de edad, tambien estudiante, es Cristiano, mide 1.65 y su signo zodiacal es Acuario, es Philip 'Pip' Pirrup". Después de presentarlos a ellos, Garrison se dirigió a los otros sin muchas ganas "Y he aquí el vivo ejemplo de que se puede vivir… TODA UNA VIDA SIN CEREBRO". Señaló a los otros.  
"Craig Tucker, Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh, Kenny McKormick y Gregory". Aparecen mas escrituras en la pantalla 'Apellido censurado a petición del concursante'. "Ellos son Leo, Aries, Capricornio, Virgo y Escorpio, lo demás no nos interesa". Dijo Garrison mientras se dirigía a una parte del set en el que se encuentra un escritorio con varias tarjetas encima. "Y empezamos con lo que todos estáis esperando tíos y tías en casa!" Miró directo a la cámara.

"Acerca la toma Sergio" Dijo Toallin a uno de los camarógrafos.

"Voy señor"

"Como estoy seguro de que ustedes no ven este programa, les contare de que trata el juego chicos" Todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Tucker que esta fumando muy tranquilamente.

"Juego?" Preguntan todos a la vez.

"No se hagáis los capullos que os estais en un programa de citas, que esperaban?" Todos se miraron la cara, algo preocupados, pues bien sabían que los juegos del señor Garrison no eran nada agradables. "El juego se llama The Hot Questions y consiste en que vosotros ireis respondiendo a lo que pregunte y si los chicos del lado azul no les gustan vuestras respuestas vais a tener que id quitando prenda por prenda según cada mala respuesta que den". Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante aquella información.

….

En casa de los Catman se veia aun muy feliz gordo mientras comía papas fritas desde su sillon. 

"…No les gustan vuestras respuestas vais a tener que id quitando prenda por prenda según cada mala respuesta que den" Al oír esto, Eric no contuvo la risa y empezó a imaginarse lo que dirían todos cuando estuviesen en el instituto de nuevo.

…

Garrison vio la cara de preocupación por parte de los pequeños rubios y de Bloflovski. 

"No os hagáis los gilipollas, sabéis que les mola el juego". Susurró para los chicos mientras sonreía de manera un tanto maléfica. "Empezaré con el rubiecito Europeo" Christophe vio al otro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gregory no pudo evitar reir nervioso, pero entonces pensó en el reto de Cartman y una sonrisa incluso mas maliciosa que la de los otros se poso en su rostro.

"Gregory" Lo llamo Garrison "Y vosotros también, Damien y Craig" Los mencionados se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Garrison "No, no, ustedes se quedan en sus asientos" Los chicos regresaron. "Las preguntas las hago desde aquí y vosotros respondéis desde sus asientos, los otros…" Refiriéndose a Kyle y los demás "Decidiran si su respuesta es la adecuada, esta bien? Entendieron?" Todos asienten. "Ok, perfecto, 1era pregunta, es para todos, 'Que dirian al momento del cuchiplancheo'?"

"Disculpe?" Pregunto el rubio.

"A la hora de la accion…" Aclaro.

"Que accion?" Pregunto Leopold.

"Joder a la puta hora del sexo!"

"Ahhh" Craig apagó el cigarrillo y dirigió su mirada hacia Tweek el cual estaba mas alterado de costumbre… Si es que se podia. Su tic en el ojo parecia una bomba de tiempo que estallaria en cualquier momento. Y Marsh se apreto un poco mas el puente de la nariz.

"ilumíneme con su inteligencia…" Dijo sarcástico Garrison.

"No sabemos que decir" Se apresuro el oji rojo.

"Bueno pues háganse de la idea de que estais en sus casas, solos, en un momento de pasión"

"Date prisa en correrte, que mis padres estan a punto de volver del trabajo" Dijo Craig.

Los otros sintieron su cara arder, excepto el Anticristo que estaba riendo como psicopata.

"Vamos tio, en serio? No jodas" Exclamo Marsh apenado.

"Que... Phh jajaja... poco ta jajaja cto Phhh... hombre" Trato de decir entre carcajadas el oji rojo.

"Ustedes no son los que deciden pendejos! Son ellos!" Señaló a los que estaban sentados en las sillas azules. "Que decis vosotros chicos? Le dais el punto o pierde la camiseta?" El pelirrojo estaba hiperventilando todavia, sentia su fuerte sonrojo ante las palabras del azabache, el castaño solo lo mando a la mierda con la mirada y los otros tres rubios seguian en su mundo aun sin darse cuenta de lo que Craig habia dicho puesto que eran muy inocentes para entenderle.

"Yo digo que es una cagada..."

"Opino los mismo que Christophe".

"Ay vamos pelirrojo, sabes que nada mas lo dices para que se quite la camisa" Sonrio con sorna el castaño. El pelirrojo se escandalizó y lo mando al carajo.

"No entendi lo que dijo"

"Ni yo" Se le unio Stoch.

"Gah! Y-yo Ta-Tampoco".

"Te toca, Tucker" Empezó Garrison "Pero te la quitaras luego de que le preguntemos a los demas. Ahora tu, Gregory".

"Yo le diria que no hariamos nada que él no quiera, ya que una flor tan hermosa como el no puede ser lastimado" Dijo mientras sostenia una rosa, le brillaban los ojos y aparecia un fondo con mas rosas, detras de él. Se escuchó un suspiro general por parte del publico femenino ante las palabras del rubio.

"Apuesto a que se os dice a todos" Gruñó el castaño "¿¡Ademas de donde carajos se sacó la puta flor? y alguien mas vio el fondo o es solo mi imaginacion?"

"Claro que no!" Se indignó "Solo se lo digo a la persona que merezca mis palabras!". Fingió sentirse ofendido. Las mujeres del publico fulminaron al castaño con la mirada.

"Eso lo dicen todos. 'No haremos nada que no quieras' es para tios cachondos que esperan que la chica acepte" Expresó todavia serio.

"..." Gregory se calló. Era bastante cierto.

"Entonces creo que no le veremos nada, porque Christophe es el unico que no esta de acuerdo. Bueno ahora tu, animal, responde". Exclamó el ex profesor.

"Cual de tantos?"

"No me quiteis la poca paciencia que tengo Thorn... Tu! ¿¡Vez acaso otro animal aparte de Tucker aqui?"

"Hey!" Reclamó el azabache de gorro azul.

"Si, si veo... Esta usted, no?" Sonrió el chico.

"Ahora si que te juro que..." Gruñó rojo de la ira el docente.

"En la cama y en la vida en general las unicas palabras necesarias son un 'te amo' pero yo en particular le daría un cumplido sobre sus hermosos ojos o escultural cuerpo" Se apresuró a responder antes de que Garrison le cayese encima.

"..." Silencio general.

"Damien te sientes bien?" Pregunto el rubio mas pequeño.

"Por que lo preguntas estimado Leopold?"

"N-No, por nada, por nada".

"Que opinais vosotros? Le vemos las miserias o no?"

"Decidimos que no" Habló el pelirojo por todos.

"Bueno la siguiente pregunta es solo para McKormick..." El rubio lo vio emocionado y Garrison solo rodó los ojos "Que tipo de persona te gustaria que fuera tu pareja?" Preguntó.

"Facil mi queridisimo profesor... Toda una fiera en la cama!" Marsh, Bloflovski, Pirrup y Stoch tosieron incomodos.

"Bueno por lo menos saben que es sincero. Ahora diganme, los convenció la respuesta?"

"A mi no, tienes que pensar un poco mas con la cabeza y no con la polla" Afirmó el pelirrojo.  
Los demas no hablaron asi que se tomó como respuesta lo que habia dicho Bloflovski.

"Tu tambien vas sin camisa hombre. Ahora tú, Marsh. ¿Cuantas veces se lo harias a tú novio en la semana?" Garrison miró extraño la tarjeta en la que estaba escrita la pregunta "Ey! Yo no escribí esto!"

"Fui yo!" Gritó desde el otro lado del Set Mr. Toallin.

"Ah, bueno" Marsh se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y se la apretó fuertemente algo sonrojado. "Bu... Bueno... Yo... Cuatro?" Respondió.

"¿¡C-Cuatro Qué? ¿¡Ngomos? Lo sabia! Gah! Vienen por mi!" Exclamó alterado Tweek con su tic en el ojo a millon.

"El está hablando del mete saca, Tweek". Dijo fastidiado el presentador mientras se llevaba unos dedos a la sien para masajearla. El rubio se quedó de piedra pero aun temblando ligeramente.

"Eso me gusta! Ves Gregory! Aprende de el... Ese niño tiene mi punto" Gritó el morocho que se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo. _Si, ya estoy aqui, que carajos? Le partiré la cara al gordo despues, ahora a disfrutar! _Dijo para sus adentros. Todos lo miraron raro y el hizo caso omiso.

"Y vosotros que decis?" Preguntó el presentador. Los otros solo se quedaron callados; Butters y Pip gimieron incomodos ante la pregunta y aun mas ante la reaccion del castaño. "Lo tomaré como un 'No' Asi que Stan, tambien nos haras felices". El azabache se removió avergonzado y simplemente se apretó mas fuerte el puente de la nariz.

Garrison mandó a Stan, Craig y Kenny a levantarse de sus asientos para empezar a quitarse las camisas. Kenny fue el primero que se posó en medio de todo el plató sonriendole a las camaras como si se creyese el Dios mas sexy del universo; Colocaron una cancion lenta y sensual de fondo y empezó el espectáculo de McKormick, iba subiendo mas lenta y sensualmente como podia, su camiseta. Mas de uno babeo ya fuese desde su hogar o desde el mismo estudio.

Pip se quedó boquiabierto al ver el perfecto cuerpo del rubio y estaba que se le caia la baba. Damien miró con odio al rubio mayor mientras se quitaba la camiseta, por alguna razon le daba ¿Celos? ¿¡Por que mierdas estaba celoso! él era tan... o incluso mejor que ese pendejo, ademas ¿Por que mierdas a Philip le gustaba ese pringao? ¿Y por que él pensaba en Philip? ¿Y de cuando aca él pensaba? Trató de auto convencerse de que NO le molestaba pero aun sin quitarle la mirada de odio a McKormik de encima.

"¿Celos?" Susurraron a su oido. Damien se estremeció y pegó un brinquito desde su asiento.

"Claro que no!"

"Como digas" Respondió Craig restandole importancia.

A Kyle estaba que se le salian los ojos con solo ver a uno de sus mejor amigos de esa manera, pero no porque le gustara, sino porque sentia vergüenza ajena.  
El castaño a su lado no le prestó atencion, solo saco otro cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió; Garrison lo fulminó con la mirada pero este no apagó el pitillo.

Tweek tragó saliva y empezó a temblar mas de lo normal cosa que causó en Marsh algo de ¿Ternura? El azabache solo lo miró por un rato... Era un rubio de buen cuerpo, algo delgado y un poco timido, pero... A él le gustaban las rubias, no?  
Butters no supo en que momento empezó a sonrojarse fuertemente y a estremecerse en su asiento, sentia su estomago revolverse y una sensacion en su pecho que nunca habia sentido... El sabia que Eric era su amigo y por eso le agradeceria cuando lo viera de nuevo, solo un amigo querria que su otro amigo se sintiera tan bien, verdad?

"Si, si ya se que les gusta pillines! Pero iremos a comerciales por ahora!" Interrumpió los pensamientos de los demas.

"Ya estamos fuera del aire, señor Garrison" Anuncio 'Sergio' el camarografo acompañado de unos tipos vestidos de guaruras (N/a: Los tipos de seguridad XD)

"Quien coño sois vosotros?" Pregunto el azabache del pompon rojo.

"Yo me llamo Vegeta y él es Goku, somos los de seguridad". Respondió el de peinado estrafalario. (N/a: o.o les juro que ni yo sabia)

"..." 

_**(Inserte Musiquita melosa de comerciales)**_

"Necesitais una Toalla? OS DAREMOS UNA TOALLA!" Empezó a gritar el tipo de los comerciales "Bueno, bonito y barato, no dudeis en comprar las toallas 'El Toallinsito'... No gaste vuestro tiempo en inutiles productos de limpieza como los Clinex o Servilletas Pack, use solo 'El Toallinsito' que esta 100% comprobado que es el mejor producto de higiene personal en el mundo!" Saca a Toallin de su bolsillo.

"Cierto Sergio, el Toallincito es el mejor!" Toallin sonrió a la camara.

"Nosotros satisfaceremos sus necesidades de una buena toalla, LLAME YA! al 0800-A-M-O-A-T-O-A-L-L-I-N-Y-N y prometemos agregar un regalo extra!" Sacó de su bolsillo una esponja "En asociaciones con Bob Esponja Production©, lleve su toalla y esponja YA!"

_**Fin del comercial.**_

**Continuará? XD **

**Espero que os haya gustado^^**

**En el próximo capítulo…. Lectura del zodiaco! **

Garrison: Serán compatibles nuestros chicos? Tenemos a un invitado muy especial para que lo averigüe! Con todos ustedes… El Gran Satán!

El diablo entró sonriendo y además del público solo se escuchó el sonido de la silla de Damien cuando cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Weee! Menuda marcha llevo, dos días seguidos publicando! XD_

_Nada más, espero que os guste y perdón por tardar tanto. u/u_

**South Park no me pertenece ni a mí ni a mi socia de este fic. **

**3- Zodiaco!**

"Dioses! Cuanta presión! Yo no puedo trabajar así, señor Toallin!" se quejó Garrison mientras estaban en la publicidad. "Vamos a bajar la audiencia con estos idiotas!"

"De hecho, señor Toallin, en gráfico de audiencia ha subido un 2% en la última media hora!" informó otro de los operativos.

"Fue mi striptease, sin duda…" afirmó Kenny.

"Me están mareando… Necesito un descanso…" pidió la toalla mientras se iba hacia el baño. A drogarse otra vez, claro.

Kyle cogió una botella de agua. Después de ver desnudándose a su amigo, se le había quedado la boca seca. Y todavía faltaba Stan. Y Craig… Dios, no iba a poder con todo eso.

"Oye, Craig, por qué no te pintas un tatuaje cerca del ombligo para enseñarlo a las cámaras cuando te quites la camiseta?" planeó maléficamente Damien.

"No, joder. Mis padres me matarían."

"Si lo haces te pago el tabaco durante una semana." Tucker miró a su amigo.

"Hecho."

"Vamos al baño, yo te lo pintaré."

Los dos desaparecieron sigilosamente mientras Gregory se acercaba a Stan.

"En serio, tio? Cuatro? Cuatro de golpe?" el moreno se sonrojó un poco.

"Estaba nervioso, vale? Además, yo no lo veo tan raro!"

"Déjale, Marsh. Está celoso." Picó Christopher desde lejos. El rubio le miró con odio, pero después sonrió.

"Como si alguien aparte de mi pudiese satisfacerte, Chris."

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca de par en par y se sonrojaron, en especial Tweek y Butters.

"Que te follen…" murmuró Mole odiándose por sonrojarse un poco.

Mientras, Pip se acercaba tranquilamente al baño, intentando quitarse un poco de tensión de encima, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Craig subiéndose la camiseta y a Damien arrodillado a la altura de su pelvis.

Ambos le miraron y él enrojeció al momento.

"Lo-lo siento! No sabía que vosotros…!"

"No es lo que parece!" gritaron los otros dos a la vez escandalizados mientras Pip salía corriendo.

"Todos dicen lo mismo…" murmuró Toallín desde el retrete de al lado, por el cual salía mucho humo.

…..

Música melosa de nuevo

"Y estamos de vuelta!" anunció Garrison con una enorme sonrisa falsa. "Ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban!"

"Ah, hemos terminado?" se esperanzó Butters.

"No, idiota, el despelote de esos dos!" se enfadó el ex profesor mientras señalaba a Stan y a Craig.

"GAH!"

"Quien empieza?" la mano de Tucker se alzó al momento y todos le miraron con suspicacia.

El moreno se levantó, se encendió un cigarro mientras empezaba a sonar la melodía sexy y con la mano libre se levantó la camiseta.

Como se la quitó en dos segundos y sin quemarla con el tabaco fue todo un misterio, pero provocó un fuerte "Ooooh…" entre el publico, que lentamente fue bajando la mirada a su vientre.

"Pero qué coño…?" gritó Christopher señalando el tatuaje (pintado, claro) de un demonio chibi. Damien se metió en el plano de cámara y saludó con el pulgar levantado.

Kyle no podía hablar. Se había quedado de piedra ante aquel cuerpo. Desde cuando Craig estaba tan bueno? Y desde cuando tenia un tatuaje de un demonio? Y desde cuando Damien estaba tan feliz por ello? Oh, dioses!, pensó, estaban esos dos liados?

"Uh,oh…caracoles…" murmuró Butters tapándose la boca con la mano, sonrojado. Pip seguía traumatizado con su mundo yaoi y Tweek temblaba tanto que por poco cayó de la silla.

Stan se picó al momento ante tanta expectación y se puso en pie.

"Ha llegado el turno del capitán del equipo de futbol!" anunció mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Todos aplaudieron y le vitorearon.

"Oh, Dioses!" gritó Tweek, cayendo de la silla al final.

"Vaya…creo que ha sido demasiada presión para él…" comentó Gregory.

"Bueno, pues con esto termina nuestra primera ronda!" anunció Garrison, cada vez sudando más. "Ahora ha llegado el momento de indagar más hondo en vuestro interior para saber qué pareja os conviene más! Atentos, porque voy a haceros una pregunta muy personal."

Todos se asustaron un poco al ver la cara seria del presentador.

"Ay,Dios…no irá a preguntarnos algo comprometedor, verdad?" susurró Marsh.

"Dependiendo de la respuesta que deis a esta pregunta, escogeremos a la mejor pareja para vosotros." Siguió el hombre con misterio. Todos le prestaban atención por primera vez."Y la pregunta es… ¿Qué postura del kamasutra os gusta más?" sonrió de manera pervertida.

"QUÉEE?"

…

"MUAJAJAJAJA!" gritaba Cartman.

"De que te ries, cielo?

"De- de nadaJAJAJA…un programa…JAJAJAJA…que estoy viendo!"

"Oki, dulzura. Si tienes hambre mami te ha preparado tu pastel favorito. Bizcocho de chocolate relleno de galleta y sirope de chocolate con extra de chocolate!"

Pero primera vez en la historia Cartman prefirió seguir viendo la tele.

…..

"No puede ir en serio!" exclamó Stan todo alterado. Pip y Butters levantaron las manos.

'Quieren ser los primeros en responder? No puede ser!' pensó el presentador.

"Esto… qué es el kamasutra?" preguntó Stotch. Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Ehh…alguien puede explicárselo, por favor?" siguió Garrison algo cortado.

"Gah! No…Yo… Demasiada presión!" gritó Tweek llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

'¡¿Cómo es que él lo sabe?' pensaron Stan y Craig a la vez.

Los tres rubios miraron a Kyle y él enrojeció al momento.

"No. No, no, no… No,no, no y no! A mi no me metáis en esto!" dijo sacudiendo las manos.

"En serio? Ocho noes, Kyle?" se impresionó Kenny desde su sitio.

"Qué os lo explique Mole." Siguió el pelirrojo.

Todos miraron a Christopher, el cual dejó de fumar al momento.

"Eh…Pues veréis… es…una especie de código y…"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso." Se extrañó McCormick.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el francés se llevaba el cigarro a los labios con nerviosismo.

"No…lo sabes, verdad?" murmuró Damien.

Christopher enrojeció al momento y siguió fumando sin contestar.

De repente alguien cruzó como una ráfaga todo el plató. Los demás concursantes solo lograron distinguir una cabellera rubia.

"Quieres que te enseñe lo básico, Tophy?" sonrió Gregory subiéndose encima del castaño.

"Déjame, coño!" gritó el otro dándole con su pala.

"Bueno! Quien lo sepa que conteste!" exigió Garrison.

"No tengo ninguna favorita." dijo Kenny sin que los demás se sorprendiesen en absoluto. "Yo me adapto a todo!" la cámara le enfocó mientras sus recientes admiradoras del público gritaban histéricas y él guiñó un ojo.

"Supongo que posición del misionero." Dijo Tucker con simpleza.

"Esa es la más aburrida." Dijo Damien. "La mejor es la de la cortesana."

"Lo aburrido es agradable."s iguió el otro encogiéndose de hombros mientras a Pip se le escapaba la sangre de la nariz al ver la imagen de la cortesana expuesta en la pantalla del programa detrás de la otra.

"La mejor es la unión de la diosa."

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio y miró a Stanley con ojos desorbitados.

"De verdad, Marsh…que no sabía que eras tan…apasionado…"murmuró Garrison algo cortado.

"Pero porqué me lo dicen solo a mi? Kenny ha dicho que cualquiera le viene bien!" se sonrojó el otro.

Gregory carraspeó y todos le miraron, menos Christopher que se había ido a un rincón malhumorado.

"Es mi turno." dijo, dio unas palmadas y un colaborador le dio un micrófono.

'Cuando se ha hecho con el poder del programa?' se preguntaron Garrison y Toallin a la vez.

"La mia es… La posición de la varilla!"

Todos se quedaron más o menos igual, como si hubiese hablado del tiempo. Hasta que el esquema salió en la pantalla.

"Pero tú te has creido que yo soy de goma o qué?" gritó Mole sin darse cuenta.

"Bueno, veo que está claro quien será el pretendiente de Christopher." Anunció el presentador deseando terminar con aquella prueba. "Gregory!"

El público aplaudió mientras el rubio saludaba y el otro maldecía entre dientes que se hubiese salido con la suya.

"El pretendiente de Pip será McCo…" los ojos rojos que miraron a Garrison le hicieron pensárselo mejor. "D-Damien! Será Damien!"

"Pero es que solo podemos quedarnos con uno?" se quejó Kenny.

"Entonces… si hacemos un pequeño cambio con los rubios, Kenny participará en el juego con Butters."

"Oh, caracoles!" exclamó nervioso y sonrojado el aludido. Y no era para menos….Todas las posturas… TODAS.

Craig bufó. Estaba claro que iban a ponerle a él y a Stan sus respectivos mejores amigos y aquello no le hacia mucha gracia. No queria fastidiar su amistad con Tweek por aquel juego estúpido.

"El pretendiente de Tweek será… Stan!"

"GAAAAH! No puedo con esto, no puedo!"

"Qué? Por qué?" preguntó Marsh. Estaba aliviado de no tener que hacer aquellas cosas con Kyle, pero ser el pretendiente de Tweek le ponia mucho más nervioso.

"Porque Craig eligió la postura básica y todos sabemos lo simple que es Broflovski para estas cosas." Explicó Garrison.

"Ah, gracias…" murmuró Kyle con sarcasmo. "Así que básicamente soy "aburrido",no?"

"Bueno,si quieres verlo así…" siguió el presentador. Como Kyle y Craig le estaban mirando con cara de querer matar, carraspeó y siguió. "Y ahora…. Damas y caballeros…. ¿Serán compatibles nuestros chicos? Tenemos a un invitado muy especial para que lo averigüe! Con todos ustedes… El Gran Satán!

El diablo entró sonriendo y además del público solo se escuchó el sonido de la silla de Damien cuando cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

"Quequequequé? Qué haces tú aquí?" se escandalizó desde el suelo.

"Hola, querido hijo! No lo sabías? Trabajo aquí durante mi tiempo libre"

"Tiempo libre? Pero si vigilas todo un infierno!"

"No te pongas así! Además, ya podrias ayudarme un poco en eso, en lugar de estar todo el día detrás de las chicas! Menos mal que tu amigo Cartman te ha traido aquí. Si yo ya sabía lo gay que eras en realidad…" dijo el diablo con orgullo.

"Baja la intensidad de la luz." Pidió Toallin a uno de iluminación.

El plató quedó casi a oscuras mientras colocaban en el centro una mesa redonda con una pañueleta colorida, una tabla zodiacal y una baraja del tarot. Un foco la iluminó momentos después mientras Satán se sentaba.

"Quien quiere empezar?"pidió sonriente.

Más silencio.

"Por el amor de Dios, qué coño se fumó Toallin para inventar este programa?" preguntó Craig sorprendido. "Porque sea lo que sea, yo quiero doble ración…"

"Y bien…Nadie se anima?" siguió el demonio feliz. Sus ojos se posaron en Damien, que se echó hacia atrás en la silla como si quisiera escapar.

Kenny fue más cabrón y le empujó hacia delante.

"Oh, perfecto! Mi hijo y el joven Pip! Acercaros, que voy a adivinar vuestros horóscopos!"

"Pero si ya los sabes!"se quejó su hijo.

"Tenemos aquí a…Un Acuario y un Aries!"

El público aplaudió admirado y los otros se miraron.

"No los ha dicho Garrison en las presentaciones?" murmuró Craig.

"Bien, esta relación es fácil de estudiar. Damien, como buen Aries, no se rendirá fácilmente con su conquista. Y eso encaja perfectamente con Pip, porque los Acuario son personas muy confiadas y agradables. En otras palabras, Pip caerá decididamente en las sucias garras de Damien porque es demasiado bueno".

Satán les mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras los dos chicos le miraban boquiabiertos y sonrojados. ¡Lo peor es que había acertado de pleno!"

"Quiero ser el siguiente!" exclamó Kenny maravillado."Yo soy Virgo y Leopold Libra!"

El rubio se asombró de que recordase sus datos y sobretodo que usase su nombre.

"Muy bien, venid." Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron a Satán mientras el demonio barajaba las cartas y las ponía sobre la mesa.

"Los Virgo son personas con mucha seguridad en sí mismos y a los que les gusta hacer las cosas bien. Son grandes amantes. Y los Libra son muy sensibles y dulces, que aman la belleza y odian las disputas. Por tanto, es normal que McCormick tenga a Butters comiendo de su mano, porque el pequeño rubito se muere por sus huesos."

"Pero que dice?" se ruborizó Stotch.

"Je…Ya lo sabia…" sonrió Kenny travieso. Butters tembló y Garrison pensó que parecía que los jóvenes empezaban a divertirse.

"Que pasen Stan y Tweek" anunció Satán."A ver que tenemos aquí… Un Cáncer y un Capricornio… Interesante…"

"No me lo digas… Los Capricornio somos unos pervertidos, verdad?" bufó Marsh irónico.

"No…Ng…No me gustan los horóscopos! Eso es brujeria!" exclamó Tweek. Stan le cogió de la mano por puro instinto para calmarle y el publico hizo un "Oooooh…"general que le puso los pelos de punta.

"Los Cáncer tienen cambios bruscos de personalidad, como le pasa a Tweek, pero son muy sensibles y amorosos en el fondo. No son compatibles con Capricornio, por eso supongo que Stan lo tendrá chungo en su conquista. Pero los Capricornio son personas muy estables y serias que buscan el equilibrio. A Tweek le vendrá bien juntarse con Marsh."

"No he entendido nada…"murmuró el moreno.

"Gah!"

"Pasemos a Craig y a Kyle."

"Yo no tengo prisa." Dijo Tucker.

"Claro…Porque sabes que los últimos serán los mejores." Se picó Gregory con los ojos llenos de orgullo propio. "Yo iré el último y me llevaré el mejor consejo!"

El moreno simplemente rodó los ojos y se levantó. Christopher quiso que la tierra se lo tragase.

"Leo y Sagitario…."Murmuró Satanás frotándose las sienes como si fuese un adivino de verdad. Kyle se moria de la vergüenza" Los Leo son bastante déspotas, independientes y dominantes…"

Se hizo otro silencio mientras todos miraban a Craig de reojo. Lo había clavado…

"Yo no soy así…"murmuró el chico aunque todos sabían que sí.

"Y en las relaciones son muy exigentes." Siguió el diablo. Kyle tembló. ¡Seguro que él no daba la talla para estar con Craig! Un momento… Desde cuando él queria estar con Craig? "Los Sagitarios son muy atractivos para los demás porque son muy abiertos y siempre están de buen humor, pero su genio estalla con facilidad."

"Pues sí. No veas la mala leche que tiene el pelirrojo cuando se enfada…"Comentó Garrison por lo bajo.

"No me joda!Eso no es verdad!" gritó Broflovski.

Más silencio.

"Perdón…" masculló. Satán dio unas palmaditas para atraer la atención de todos de nuevo, ya que los tres pequeños rubios se habian escondido detrás de sus sillas.

"En resumidas cuentas tenemos aquí a un chico dominante y otro que no se deja dominar. O lo que es lo mismo, dos gruñones cabezotas. Espero que tengáis suerte."

"Ya está? Esto es una gilipollez! No puede dec…"

Greg apartó a Kyle de un empujón sin dejar que terminara de quejarse por su futura relación problemática.

"Soy Escorpio, señor. Y él es Tauro." Explicó con cortesia.

"No hables por mi." Masculló el castaño.

Satán sonrió feliz de que su espacio en el programa estuviese teniendo éxito y barajó las cartas.

"Gregory, los Escorpio sois energéticos, inteligentes y meticulosos. Podrás conseguir tus metas con facilidad. Por otro lado te enfrentas a un Tauro, que son personas muy tenaces. Pero los Tauro son tambien muy sensuales y les gusta la comodidad económica, así que si te lo consigues tirar y lo bañas en billetes, Christopher será tuyo."

"Quéeee?" gritó Mole escandalizado.

"Sabria que tendríamos el mejor consejo." sonrió con arrogancia el rubio.

"No tenemos el mejor consejo!" siguió el francés horrorizado.

"Y ese es el pronóstico de nuestras parejas!"exclamó el presentador para cambiar de tema. "Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de verles en acción!"

"Qu-Qué quiere decir 'en acción'?"preguntó Pip temeroso de la respuesta.

Garrison le miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Es el momento… del contacto físico"

"No puede ser verdad!" exclamaron Stan, Kyle, Butters, Tweek, Christopher y Pip.

Gregory, Damien y Kenny sonrieron de manera pervertida.

Y Craig dio otra calada a su cigarro.

…..

_Si algún fanático del horóscopo no está de acuerdo con lo que ha salido aquí, me respaldo detrás del libro donde lo saqué, nada está inventado XDD _

_Miku: Gracias a todos por leer, nos hacen muy felices ;-; *llora* y recuerden que por cada comentario que dejan se siembra un arbol en el mundo" xDD_

**En el próximo capítulo…..  
**

"Y esto, capullos, es la ruleta de los besos" Anunció el presentador. Al parecer muchos no habían comprendido lo que decía, Garrison suspiró resignado y siguió explicándoles "Me refiero a que tienen que tirar de la ruleta y besarse con su pareja según lo que caiga, carajo! Entendieron?". El pelirrojo fue el primero en desmayarse.

...

"N-No creo que deberías besar a alguien que no quieras... Bueno... M-Me refiero a-a que s-si tú estas con Craig... Yo, bueno..." Empezó tímido Pirrup.

"Vamos! Damien no besa tan mal! No tienes por que escaparte de él". Sonrío pícaro el rubio inmortal.

"¡Kenny!".

"¿C-Como sabes tu como besa?" Cuestionó el rubio. El Anticristo hubiese deseado no ser inmortal en ese momento.

...

"¡Ey, ey! ¡Alguien que despegue a estos dos por favor! ¡Esto es un programa para conseguir pareja no para que se coman la boca en televisión nacional!" Gritó desesperado el presentador al ver a aquellas dos bestias devorándose entre sí.


End file.
